No Matter the Cost
by fatih Azzam
Summary: Ia ingin menguatkan hati pria itu. Tapi tidak. Nyatanya, ia yang terluka. Ia berusaha kuat untuk menentaskan kecamuk dalam hatinya, dari tangis dan kepedihan—... dedicated for NaruSaku and others


No Matter the Cost

**DISCLAIMER: **Because I'm not Kishimoto, so never claim that Naruto was mine. I own nothing but the plot.

**SUMMARY**: Ia ingin menguatkan hati pria itu. Tapi tidak. Nyatanya, ia yang terluka. Ia berusaha kuat untuk menentaskan kecamuk dalam hatinya, dari tangis dan kepedihan—... dedicated for NaruSaku and others

**WARNING**: 2nd fiction of mine. An 'abal' storyline. The language are acakadul lan ngalor-ngidul.

No matter how the official is, my pairing was always NaruSaku. Ever n Ever...

* * *

><p>Kedua telapak tangan itu terkatup di dada sang pria. Tak lama, cahaya hijau yang hangat keluar, mencoba untuk meresap kedalam tubuhnya yang terbujur kaku. Namun, ia sadari bahwa kekakuanlah yang ia dapati.<p>

Sakura, gadis merah muda itu meletakkan kepalanya di atas tubuh sang pria, mencari detak jantung itu, mencoba mencari titik lain yang berdenyut dari tubuh sahabatnya, Naruto. Kenapa jutsu medisnya justru tak mempan pada tubuhnya.

Hatinya mulai gusar ketika dia tidak menunjukkan adanya kehidupan di dalam sana. Dia kalap. Hatinya mulai penuh sesak dengan kekosongan. Ia tak menemukan apapun disana. Mungkinkah ini adalah akhir, setelah semua yang mereka lewati.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ia tidak mau berspekulasi dengan hal-hal menakutkan itu. Ia harus tenang. Mencoba untuk mengenyahkan pikiran gila yang melintas di kepalanya. Meskipun hatinya terliputi oleh ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Dan ketika ia mendengar teriakan dari sang Kazekage Suna agar sahabatnya bertahan, ia mulai sadar. Ia harus tenang menghadapi hal ini. Ia mencoba untuk tenang, meskipun kekhawatiran dalam hatinya tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Setelahnya, ia berpikir keras tentang apa yang harus dilakukan. Hingga, ia menyingkap sedikit pakaian yang Naruto kenakan, lalu memusatkan chakranya pada dua ujung jari. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat membelah sisi bagian badannya, dan terbentuk sayatan yang cukup panjang. Menelusuri setiap inci dengan penuh kehati-hatian, berusaha tidak membuat luka.

Ia hampir saja berteriak ketika mendapakan apa yang ia cari. Jantung Naruto benar-benar berhenti berdetak. Namun ia harus konsentarsi. Ia tidak boleh gegabah dalam bertindak.

Ia telah memiliki hati pemuda itu. Sakura Haruno, hanya wanita ini yang sejak dulu telah tertambat di hati Naruto. Menguasai hati pemuda itu seutuhnya. Dan kini, Sakura telah menggenggam hati Naruto. Tidak, ia benar-benar menggenggam hati Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Selama aku masih ada disini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati!" ujarnya.

Ia mulai menyalurkan semua kekuatan yang ia miliki sedikit demi sedikit, dengan perlahan, terasa hangat.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Mendekat kearah Naruto. Lalu mulai menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Menciumnya dengan lembut dan dalam. Menyalurkan kekuatan sementara tangan kirinya terus memompa jantungnya...

"Aku adalah seorang ninja yang hebat. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan mejadi Hokage. Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Aku akan melampaui semua Hokage terdahulu. Ingat itu!"

Hingga tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan masalalu Naruto terngiang dalam benaknya. Ketika semua orang mencemooh Naruto, serta banyak hal yang telah ia lewati dengan penuh kepedihan. Hatinya terisak ketika mengingat ia adalah bagian dari mereka. Mereka yang memandang sinis dirinya. Bahkan pemuda itu tetap berjuang dan berlatih keras, disaat semua orang tidak memperdulikannya.

"Mimpi bodohmu itu. Sekarang... Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mati. Aku sepenuhnya tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Karena semuanya sudah ada di depan mata."

Sakura semakin tertunduk. Berusaha menahan liquid air yang mengenang di pelupuk matanya. Menyiratkan kepedihan.

Meresapi perasaan hangat ketika mencium Naruto lebih dalam. Namun menahan perih ketika tahu penyembuhannya belum memperlihatkan kemajuan. Bahagia yang membuncah dan sedih tak terkira di waktu bersamaan...

.o.o.

Dua raga itu terbaring berdampingan dengan luka di sekujur tubuh. Perlahan kedua mata mereka terbuka. Dan merasakan perasaan nyeri ketika hendak bergerak. Mati rasa. Itulah yang mereka alami.

Mereka saling bicara dalam keadaan seperti itu. Kerap melontarkan pujian serta ejekan satu sama lain. Meratapi kebodohan masing-masing.

Sasuke dan Naruto, dua sahabat yang terikat dengan perasaan yang kuat. Perasaan persahabatan yang saling melengkapi kelebihan dan kekurangan satu sama lain. Saling iri tehadap apa yang dimiliki oleh lawannya. Saling berbagi perasaan sakit ketika orang lain mencemooh mereka.

**_-Mind inside.._**

Mereka selalu memujaku. Menganggap aku adalah yang terbaik. Padahal mereka salah. Mereka tak mengerti.

Ketika Naruto sendiri, akulah yang merasakan kesepian. Ketika mereka menganggapnya lemah, akulah yang merasakan keterpurukan. Ketika dia bahagia, aku merasakan bahwa aku memiliki kehangatan dalam keluarga. Dan ketika dia menderita, akulah yang merasakan kesakitan. Dan disaat aku mengerti rasa sakitnya, itulah saat pertama kali aku menganggapnya teman.

Yah... ia selalu bertambah kuat. Dan aku mulai berfikir sebaliknya, bahwa dirikulah yang semakin lemah. Dan aku melihat ada jiwa orang-orang yang kuat mengiringimu. Kau mengingatkanku pada Itachi.

Naruto...

.o.o.

Hinata tersenyum ketika Sakura mengunjungi rumahnya, sebuah flat sederhana kediaman hokage.

Tertawa kecil, bahagia dalam nostalgia. Ia sering melakukan hal ini sejak Ino, sahabatnya sejak kecil, memulai kesibukan mengajar di akademi, sebagai selingan karna kegiatannya di Rumah sakit tidaklah terlalu padat.

"Mama..." tiba-tiba, teriakan seorang bocah terdengar seluruh penjuru ruangan, menghentikan untuk sementara kegiatan mereka.

Bolt Uzumaki. Anak sulung naruto yang secara fisik sangat mirip dengannya. Dibelakangnya, turut ikut pula Himawari dibelakangnya, anaknya yang lain. Keduanya lalu berhamburan memeluk sang Bunda, dan Hinata dengan sigap memeluk mereka berdua dengan tawa renyah.

Sakura yang melihatnya sontak tersenyum. Tipikal keluarga bahagia. Ia seringkali disuguhi oleh pemandangan seperti itu.

Pandangan matanya lalu tertuju pada bolt. Memang benar. Ia mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Senyumnya. Rambut emasnya. Binar matanya. Tingkah lakunya. Dan...

Hatinya berdesir. Bocah itu memang mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Hingga tanpa sadar, ia terus memandangi Bolt dengan intens tanpa menyadari tatapan dua orang lain yang memperhatikan kelakuannya.

Bolt terus menatap Sakura heran. Hingga akhirnya, Sakura memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Bolt hanya tersenyum senang menanggapi tindak Sakura yang sudah sangat sering dilakukannya hampir di tiap pertemuan keduanya.

Himawari tersenyum senang, dan meminta ikut dipeluk, meskipun pikirannya terjebak dalam ketidakmengertian. Sakura pun tertawa. Tanpa mengetahui Hinata selalu tersenyum getir tiap kali melihat itu. Ia bagitu memahami perasaan Wanita itu.

Sakura...

.o.o.

Air mata itu mengalir dari manik hijaunya ketika mengingat kejadian masalalunya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia terjerat dalam kemurungan. Wajahnya yang biasanya menyiratkan cahaya, tak lagi nampak.

Ia berjalan dengan tegak, mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan gamangnya di depan semua orang. Ia tetap tersenyum ketika orang-orang menyapanya. Ia tetap tertawa ketika berkumpul bersama dengan teman-temannya. Namun, semua terasa berbeda.

Haruno Sakura, gadis bermata permata, dengan kemampuan sebagai ninja medis.

Ia sedang berjalan menyusuri Konoha. Matanya membulat melihat sosok sahabat yang sudah lama tak bersua. Entah kenapa dadanya berdetak lebih kencang. Kakinya melemas. Hingga akhirnya, sosok itu berdiri di hadapannya, tapi masih terpisah, menyisakan ruang tak begitu jauh.

Mereka saling memandagi mata lawan. Saling diam. Tak sepatah kata pun terlontar. Kecanggungan mengisi kekosongan mereka. Begitu senyap. Tak satupun dari keduanya niat berucap.

.o.o.

...

Ia telah memiliki hati pemuda itu. Sakura Haruno, hanya wanita ini yang sejak dulu telah tertambat di hati Naruto. Menguasai hati pemuda itu seutuhnya. Dan kini, Sakura telah menggenggam hati Naruto. Tidak, ia benar-benar menggenggam hati Naruto dengan tangannya.

...

Dan kedua sahabat itu menengadah. Menatap langit yang telah tampak cerah. Tubuh mereka terbaring. Tak terasa perih, karna mereka tak dapat lagi merasakannya. Tanpa mengetahui, nan jauh disana, kedua lengan mereka yang telah terputus, kedua jari telunjuk dan jari tengah mereka, saling tertaut dengan erat dengan yang lainnya. Persahabatan yang kuat.

...

Sakura duduk di samping Hinata. Lalu mengangkat tangannya sendiri pada tangan Hinata. Meraihnya, lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat. Sakura tersenyum, dan Hinata pun balas tersenyum.

Tatapan mata mereka menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Tidak ada yang bersedih. Tidak ada yang terluka. Dan tidak ada rasa kesepian. Semua dijalani dengan akhir yang bahagia, dan menempuh kehidupannya masing-masing.

Persahabatan yang indah.

...

"Naruto..." ucap Sakura pada pemuda dihadapannya ini. Rasa dalam hatinya begitu membuncah. Berusaha untuk tegar, moncoba untuk tidak terjatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Hingga ketika Naruto ingin membalas sapaan sahabatnya itu, ia terkejut. Terlalu cepat.

Sakura berlari, dan berhambur memeluknya. Menagis di bahunya. Mencurahkan semua perasaannya. Sama seperti dulu. Ketika ia memohon padanya agar membawa Sasuke pulang. Ketika memeluk Naruto yang terluka karna menyelamatkannya. Memeluknya ketika Naruto telah usai bertarung dengan Pain.

Dan Naruto pun terus melakukan hal yang sama pula. Tak berniat membalas pelukannya. Sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Namun, kini terasa berbeda dari yang telah lewat. Ia tahu, bahwa ini adalah jalan terbaik yang pernah mereka ambil. Dan semua kisah mereka, berakhir dengan bahagia...

* * *

><p><strong>~THE END~<strong>

langsung publish tanpa filter typo...


End file.
